


paralyzed.

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Codependency, Cyberpunk with vamps, Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn with World Building, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire AU, Vampire!Takemura, cyberware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: V is saved by Takemura, but at what cost?
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Male V, Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	paralyzed.

**Author's Note:**

> So while writing my other work in this fandom (don't worry, still going hard with that haha) I just really wanted to write something darker and different and I also wanted to challenge myself because I really hate writing smut but I wanted to challenge my writing and in this case, it does have a purpose for the story so here we are.
> 
> Again, pretty dark, please read the tags and after that, please enjoy! If you like it enough, I might do another chapter to add a bit more context and world building but for now this is just a one-shot.

“So this primal need continues to satisfy,” Takemura mused. “A way of repayment? Humans really are so simple.”

V shook his head. Ever since this strange transaction had begun, nothing felt simple anymore. “You think this is what I want?”

“You are very confusing at times.”

“Because my head is confused. Guess this is why it’s illegal, huh? I’ve know of druggies coming down after a high. Even how badly withdrawal is for the spittakers, but fuck. I think this is worse.”

“I did not realize what I was taking from you.”

“Yeah, no fucking surprise there.”

* * *

The first time had been after the heist. It had all happened in less than a day. The elation of doing the job to end all jobs only for complete fucking chaos to ensue. It could have been so easy. They could have gotten out. But no. It had all gone to shit because the little fucking vampyre just had to show his old man he could do things better.

Technology, science, cyberware. It had all helped to put humanity on the same playing field. Their lifespans were almost equal. Strength or speed could be made equivalent. In some cases, humans could achieve things in the net that a vampyre never could due to their incompatibility with cyberware implementation. V had even taken down a few for some jobs. He’d thought they were no different. In some cases, he’d honestly had an easier time with them than a human that was inflicted by cyberpsychosis.

But just as there were humans and then people like Adam Smasher that couldn’t even be considered in the same league, there were vampyres and then there were the Arasakas.

He and Jackie had tried to get out after T-Bug had gone dark.

Had…

Had died.

Then Jackie had died. They hadn’t even managed to save the chip, and Dex had fucking betrayed him. Knocking him out before V could even lift a hand to stop him. When V had come too, he’d thought for sure Saburo’s former bodyguard would take Dex’s deal and drag him straight back to Yorinobu. The perfect scapegoat. Only it had turned out the bodyguard had more brains than V had given him credit for. With a quick motion of his hand, Goro Takemura’s nails had sliced through Dex’s neck. V had found himself and the man suddenly on the run from more of Arasaka’s goons. Some vampyre. Some with enough cyberware in them they were more robot than man.

And then V had thought for sure it was the end. Both hurting. The fucking people that had been after them had all dead, but their ride had been completely destroyed in the crash. V was bleeding out. He’d needed a doctor.

But Takemura? There had been no need for a doctor.

“I need you V.”

He’d felt the teeth first. A sharp, stinging pain before the venom washed that away.

It had washed so much away. V had been positive he wouldn’t make it. The bodyguard would easily be able to walk away after bleeding him dry. And V had gone from feeling absolute panic to being perfectly fine with it. The endorphins flooding his own bloodstream as he’d gone completely limp and pliable in the man’s arms.

He’d felt happy to give anything up, even his life as he’d slipped into the dark.

* * *

Only V hadn’t been drained. Arguably, something far worse had occurred.

“Do you think I’ll even be able to keep going?” whispered V. “Or will I last less than a year? A few months?”

Takemura almost looked sad to hear such a thing. “That will not occur. You have done much for me. It would be dishonorable to abandon you now.”

“Even after our business is concluded?”

“I fear our business will never be…concluded. Unless you wish for me to end this for you.”

To end it? The thought was almost tempting.

* * *

Like any drug, the venom produced by vampyres was illegal. But like most drugs in Night City, people got around it. V had honestly thought the way people talked about the high was a bit of an exaggeration. He understood the basic biology of it. Almost like a spider paralyzing its prey to more easily wrap it up in a web. But there was so much that could be addictive in the world. Brand after brand of alcohol. Millions more versions of drugs in pills or gas or needles or cigarettes. He’d seen someone coming off a high, shaking and sweating and unable to accept reality. Seen people overdose or even what a human looked like after being infected with a virus from the net. It had all seemed so much worse than what the sanguis sluts or splittakers or any other demeaning name that was given to them went through.

But experiencing it himself?

V hadn’t ever felt a high like this.

Takemura hadn’t killed him. He’d needed him. In so many senses of the word. He’d needed V’s knowledge of Night City. The streets. The people. He’d needed V’s skills. Another pair of eyes. His netrunning abilities. Someone to watch his back. Someone to help accomplish his goal of making Yorinobu pay.

And V’s blood. He’d needed that too.

Healing from the fight with Arasaka’s people had taken time for Takemura. The healing process obviously quickened by the access to fresh food, but still taking over a week to finish as Takemura had kept from killing V outright. He’d gotten an initial burst that first time. Enough to get them to safety. To actually treat V’s wounds and keep him from dying. But Takemura had quickly regressed not long after V had finally come to.

The second time V hadn’t been able to fight it again. Neither had Takemura as he’d grabbed V’s arm and sunk his fangs into his wrist again. The fresh wounds had easily reopened. That time, V hadn’t fainted, but like before that feeling of complete fucking satisfaction had just washed over him. He hadn’t been able to pull away. Hadn’t wanted to, despite moments before feeling absolutely pissed and desperate to rip his arm away from Takemura. Instead, he’d slumped against him. Feeling simultaneously numb and good while being hypersensitive to the contact between them.

Then a third time had happened.

A fourth.

Before the fifth time, Takemura had been strong enough to avoid immediately acting on such primal instincts. To fully realize the crimes he’d already committed. Instead of taking what he needed, he’d talked of getting equipment to remove just enough. It wasn’t the actual draining of blood that caused the feeling after all. It was the venom. The simple bite itself. However, what little money that had been on them Takemura had already spent to get the medicine and tools he’d needed to patch V up before and they were still fugitives.

They couldn’t afford it. Unless they wanted to steal it and that was unlikely to work well considering they were both on a slow mend. Just one more time. That was all they needed.

At least that was what V had said.

That was what he’d told himself.

But the soft, needy sigh that had escaped his lips before Takemura’s fangs had even touched his skin had told V the truth, even before he’d dared to admit it aloud.

Being addicted would have been fucked enough, but the continued contact with the same man had unintended consequences for both of them.

* * *

“I don’t want to die. Even if it means living as your familiar. I’ll take it,” whispered V.

“I am…sorry.”

“Heh. It’s not all bad. At least you’re not ugly.”

And Takemura huffed. He was still annoyed with V’s way of joking. Though, maybe not as much now after weeks of being forced together.

“Please. Goro.”

Takemura pushed the sleeve of V’s right arm down. Normally the venom had minor affects of accelerated healing. If V had only been bitten once, the mark would have healed and been completely gone after the weeks of being together. But he’d been bitten again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

The marks littered his right arm, all in varying degrees of healing. Takemura brought V’s skin to his lips. The bite was small. Simple. This wasn’t for Takemura as he removed his lips without drawing a single drop. He bit V again. Just enough to cause the chemical release to be triggered. This was all for V as he openly moaned at the feeling coursing through his veins.

* * *

If things had gone differently, maybe V would have just disappeared. Or maybe he would have stayed in Night City and tried to pick up the pieces of his life. Bad luck and a questionable job that V never should have agreed to had been what had gotten him after all.

But Takemura’s rage and want for justice and revenge against Yorinobu had become V’s own. It had helped to focus his mind. To have a goal. A gig so to speak. A reason for all the work he was putting in despite how there was no initial feeling directed Yorinobu’s way.

Because V had thought he might be able to get out. He’d wanted to get out. He’d finish this and then detox and go back to something resembling a normal life.

Those hopes had been destroyed though when he and Takemura had finally separated for an extended period of time. It hadn’t been long after both were fully healed. Takemura had gone to make contact with someone he felt would be trustworthy. Who could help them get to Yorinobu’s sister who would then bring Yorinobu before the company and justice. V had focused on getting supplies. On doing small jobs and getting in contact with the fixer that had control over the section of the city that a parade for Saburo would likely occur and where they might be able to talk to Yorinobu’s sister.

It should have been simple.

Instead, V had barely lasted two days alone.

It had become more than just a withdrawal to the addiction. That shouldn’t have really begun to affect him until after a few days. Instead, he had felt just how distant Takemura was, and it was like a part of himself was being stretched thin across the city. Ripped from him. The process slow and agonizing and growing exponentially worse until V had to return to their hideout as he could barely function anymore.

So this was what it was like to be a familiar. An arcane concept. Rarely ever created or heard about anymore due to the severe illegality of it and punishments that could occur.

And for those hours alone as V had felt like he was dying-as he was, dying-he’d hated Goro Takemura with all his heart.

Only for Takemura to return and the realization of what he’d created to have passed over his face.

For V, just having Takemura near again was like something had snapped back in place. He had been able to suddenly breath again. His body shaking and heaving as he couldn’t stop himself from openly sobbing at the release.

* * *

V shuddered as Takemura gently laid him down in the bed. He was hypersensitive to the motions. To the clothes on his skin that Takemura was removing with fluid motions nearly impossible for a human to achieve. His body was relaxed. Open. His tongue heavy, unable to tell Takemura to move faster. Or even tell him to get the hell off.

A small, rebellious part of V still existed. Still wanted this to stop. Still fucking hated Takemura for what he had done despite the fact he’d just been trying to survive as well.

But that part of V seemed to grow exponentially smaller each time the pleasurable feeling took hold and his mind calmed.

He felt as Takemura gripped his neck, thumb moving over his bobbing Adam’s apple, along his chin, and back again. V felt the warmth in the pit of his stomach. Felt himself getting hard and needing Takemura to just keep touching him again and again. He needed Takemura to fill him. To never stop stroking his cheek. To never leave him.

V could barely form a coherent thought as Takemura moved his hips. So fucking slow and methodical. Almost mechanical as V just felt Takemura’s cock moving inside him, filling him with each soft, breathy moan that left his own lips.

* * *

Considering how the Arasaka heist had ended, V’s past life had certifiably imploded on itself. There wasn’t much to return to, and the only people he’d felt bad about ghosting had been Mama Welles and Vik. He’d at least given her a call. Eventually. Just to say something. To alleviate the mystery. He knew he’d left her upset, but hopefully it had been better than just never not knowing. But Vik?

Of course the man had tracked V down.

The conversation that had ensued had been the first time V had said, “He’s a good man.”

Vik had been so fucking upset at that. V had been upset at himself. He’d made it known.

“You don’t think I wish he’d just fucking killed me? Or left me to bleed out? You don’t think I wish this was something as simple as detoxing and getting him out of my system? I want to strangle him myself sometimes! But besides the fact that him standing outside this room is just a courtesy and he can definitely still hear us, he also didn’t realize what he was doing. He was dying too, and so far he’s done everything to keep me from spiraling despite how its made his own job go slower and become much more difficult.”

“Listen, just…we’ll fix this kid.”

“You know you can’t. Even if you went out there and tried to kill him, you’d just leave me to a slow, painful death. Why do you think there’s so many fucking laws against it? Because on the chance a familiar is created, they can’t fucking survive on their own.”

“Don’t tell me you’re giving up kid. Please.”

“I’m not. Just accepting the cards I’ve been dealt,” V had sighed. He’d hated the look on Vik’s face. Had hated the pain he was causing the man. But what could he have done that wasn’t just giving up?

* * *

V groaned.

His throat remained bared; head thrown back against the pillow. Control was starting to return to the tips of his fingers. His tongue felt less heavy. He muscles in his thighs started to tighten. His fingers itched to pull Takemura closer. Only Takemura leaned down and bit his shoulder. The venom acted so fast. V’s muscles loosened again and his legs relaxed even more, as open as his body would allow as his tongue stopped moving to his will and almost all his thoughts were abruptly stopped again.

All except Takemura filling him and grazing his prostrate again and again. Never letting up the pace and leaving V in pure fucking ecstasy. Just feeling full, wanting to be filled. Not even having to touch himself as he came on his own chest and his body tried to keep up.

Because Takemura didn’t stop. If anything, he moved a little harder. Left V over stimulated with each thrust and his body trembling in lightning like pleasure that he wanted to stop but couldn’t. He needed a break, yet didn’t want it. He wanted this to be over, yet needed more. A fucking paradox of emotions and unable to properly process any of them. And the moment his hand came up, where he could move it again, he didn’t know whether it was to pull Takemura closer or push him off. He didn’t know what the desperate, “Please,” was that left his lips as he finally forced his tongue to form something other than a moan.

But Takemura answered it for him. Taking his arm. Another bite. Another rush of endorphins and suddenly not caring what happened to his body as long as it was just Takemura touching him.

And then he was getting hard again. Body shaking and legs slack as he felt Takemura in him and was full of him and never wished for him to leave.

* * *

“I think I finally get the whole stereotype,” V had once said as he ate before it was Takemura’s turn.

“The fact that it still persists in the year 2077 is absurd.” Takemura had grumbled.

“But I get it now. At least the romanticization of it from a human perspective. Familiars used to be a common thing. Right?”

“I am not that old V.”

“Yeah, but I’m guessing you know your own history better than me.”

“Yes,” he had sighed, “they were once common. When blood was not a commodity and life less civil. When vampyres and humans did not mingle and the need for a constant supplier was more impertinent. But it led to much fighting as it was often difficult to prove a human had willingly taken the role.”

“There isn’t really a parallel situation for humans.”

“No.”

“So what’s it feel like to you? Or do you feel anything at all?”

“You ask if I could simply drop you to the side. Like trash and not care.”

“Ok, fucking harsh Goro. But yeah. That’s what I’m asking.”

“I could. But I will not. I have broken current tradition. Current laws. It is my duty to take care of the mistake I have made.”

“So pity is what you feel. Great.”

“Think it more duty. Unless you decide it, I will not leave you to suffer.”

* * *

V came again.

Takemura finally got off him. It was a relief. It made V feel empty. It made him wish he’d never stopped just endlessly fucking him. He knew it was different. It was more than just an addiction to the venom because of his new role as a familiar. Because of how his own cells had changed to accommodate the job he’d been forced into as a personal blood bank.

But Jesus Christ he couldn’t imagine ever being fucking by anyone else after that.

He was gaining the ability to move again. Just enough to start to curl into himself. But Takemura grabbed his arm and pulled him onto his back again. V lay there, completely nude as Takemura, fully clothed and tucked away wiped V down.

V was exhausted, but he had to ask. Takemura had given him more just now than he had done so far in this relationship. If it could even be called that. “Do you even enjoy this?”

“It is not something of interest to me. But as it fills a need in you, I will give it to you.”

“Careful Goro,” murmured V. “People might start to think you’re the familiar.”

“Considering how many would consider my choice to follow honor in such a thing is…how would you say? Asinine?”

V couldn’t help but giggle. Still a little drunk on him. “You should say that word more often.”

Takemura ignored his comment. He simply replied, “You are proof of my crime. Any man or woman would argue I should have killed you weeks ago. But if you wish to live and fight, then I am a slave to you.”

V was finally able to curl into himself. Eyes closed and body just needing to recover. “That the closest thing to a romantic line I’ll get out of you?” murmured V.

He felt Takemura gently stroke his cheek, just barely feeling the nails that if turned the right way could slice through his skin like butter. “Yes. Now sleep. We must prepare to confront Yorinobu soon.”

Takemura was so close to completing his revenge. Their revenge. Because what was Takemura’s was V’s now and whatever happened afterwards, V was stuck by his side. Takemura stuck by his. It was fucking hell, but at least during moments like this it felt so fucking good.


End file.
